Rinne
by Spica M
Summary: Una leyenda recogida en las cocinas de Hogwarts relacionado con cierto segundo piso. Porque hay cosas que es mejor solo contarlas que oirlas. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Transformando lugares" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece a excepción de la historia, los personajes y el ambiente le pertenecen a J.K.R.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Transformando lugares" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p>Aprovechamos una tarde para conocer el castillo de Hogwarts que está ubicado en un lugar cuya ubicación no podemos revelar.<p>

La lluvia en estas épocas es bastante inusual pero no imposible, sin embargo, no se puede obtener el paseo que se desea.

—pasen pasen—indicó el elfo domestico colocando un grupo de telas sobre las banquillas cerca del fuego que trajo el elfo y siguió hablando.

—estas lluvias no nos dejan tiempo para cortar todas las malas hierbas ni limpiar como se debe los campos de quidditch y Winky estaba muy entretenida cuidando al viejo Kreacher que se olvidó de terminar de pulir las armaduras del pasillo del segundo piso, los chicos no se acercan y se está llenando de polvo toda esa zona del pasillo solo alguna pareja que quieren soledad se acercan pero no pasa mucho tiempo ¡Da mucho miedo!

La voz chillona de la elfina se hizo aún más por el miedo que sentía y sentimos la necesidad de preguntar.

— ¿miedo? ¿En un castillo lleno de fantasmas donde se practica magia?

—sí señor, porque en ese pasillo sale muy a menudo el Ortix

— ¿Ortix?

—sí señor, el Ortix es una especie de bola negra que rebota de un lado a otro como si fuera una pelota, dañando a los fantasmas, una vez golpeó al fraile gordo, ha aparecido ahí luego de que un muchacho muriera por culpa del "Rinne rin"

— ¿Rinne rin?

—sí, el Rinne rin.

Y la elfina arregló un poco su delantal antes de comenzar la leyenda.

_En aquellos tiempos tranquilos después que el gran y tenebroso señor de las tinieblas cayese a manos del héroe, estudió aquí un joven heredero del héroe, el primero del héroe, se llamaba James S. Potter._

_Era un joven divertido, amable y sumamente amigable con todos y siempre solía aventurarse en los rincones más apartados del castillo queriendo conocer todos los secretos del lugar y sus amigos lo seguían._

_Después de una aventura se adentraban en las cocinas para tomar jugo de calabaza y muchos pastelillos que siempre los reponían antes de hacer su tarea._

_Un día simplemente James dejó de salir con sus amigos de aventura y todos creyeron que era por los T.I.M.O's pero ese día específicamente escuchó un silbido que lo llamaba lentamente, creyendo que era su hermano, siguió el camino del silbido y se halló con su hermano todo pálido y asustado._

_— ¿Qué te ocurre Albus?—pregunto socorriendo a su hermano junto a algunos de sus amigos que lo siguieron._

_Todos ellos socorrieron al pequeño Albus Potter._

_—agua, dame un poco de agua, hermano—apenas murmuró el chico y James cumplió rápidamente el pedido llamando un elfo doméstico._

_—Estaba caminando por aquí cuando de pronto me comenzó a seguir el Rinne Rin, ¡Debo ir a ver a la directora!—pidió el chico mirando a James y este se limitó a asentir._

_Ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que Albus se detuvo de pronto mirando como una figura encapuchada y vestida de negro con brillantes ojos rojos hacia una aparición y se acercaba a él._

_— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Misericordia!—gritó asustado el chico tratando de huir de la figura._

_—Albus Potter, es hora del recogimiento_

_Al poco rato la figura desapareció._

_La mañana siguiente todo el colegio se había enterado del triste suceso, Albus Potter, había muerto._

_Y añade la leyenda que James Potter se retiró después de ese año escolar y nunca más se lo volvió a ver, el héroe, nunca habla de ese tema; pero desde ese entonces el Ortix ha aparecido en el lugar donde se dieron los hechos._

La lluvia cesó y con un agradecimiento a la elfina doméstica, nos retiramos de ese piso del colegio, pero a lo lejos podíamos escuchar el silbido del Rinne Rin.

* * *

><p>La leyenda original se llama "La caja Ronca" o "Una leyenda recogida en el barrio Chimborazo" Y es una leyenda propia Ecuatoriana.<p>

Los términos de la leyenda fueron adaptados a este ambiente.

Si es que en algún punto no se comprende es porque la elfina cuenta la leyenda que llevó a la muerte de Albus y al enclaustramiento de James a causa del Rinne Rin.

El Rinne Rin se puede interpretar como un fantasma, un rastro de magia oscura o lo que deseen ya que realmente está abierto a la interpretación de quien guste.

Gracias por leer


End file.
